¿Pájaro, gato o pantera?
by HikariCaelum
Summary: A veces, un momento bochornoso puede transformarse en una divertida anécdota. Sobre todo si hay alguien dispuesto a compartir el mal rato contigo. [Para el I Concurso del Foro Proyecto 1-8]


_Para el I Concurso del foro Proyecto 1-8. Humor, Jou, Kari. __Digimon no me pertenece._

_._

**¿Pájaro, gato o pantera?**

.

Un ruido sordo se dejó escuchar. Le siguieron otros similares, algunos más fuertes, otros como un débil y lejano retumbar.

Los ojos de Hikari se volvieron hacia el lugar y no pudo evitar sonreír. Llevaba unos minutos buscando a su hermano por los alrededores por encargo de su madre, pero no esperaba encontrarlo en aquella situación. Bueno, lo extraño no era lo que estaba haciendo, sino con quién.

La pelota de fútbol se transformó en una mancha que combinaba el blanco y el negro conforme se acercaba a toda velocidad a su objetivo. Y, para desgracia de su receptor, iba con demasiada fuerza. El balón golpeó el brazo de un alto chico de larga melena azulada, quien al instante emitió una sonora queja.

―No sé cómo has conseguido convencerme de esto, yo solo había venido a traerte esos apuntes que querías. Llevo sin jugar al fútbol tanto que ni me acuerdo. Además, sin gafas no veo nada...

―¡Venga, Jou! ¡Deja de quejarte y pásamela! ―repuso Taichi desde el otro extremo de la pequeña plaza donde jugaban―. ¡Demuestra que ya no eres el enclenque de siempre!

Sus palabras parecieron enfadar a su amigo. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de distinguir algo entre las borrosas machas de colores, y tanteó a su lado para encontrar el esférico. Lo colocó con algo de indecisión delante de su pie derecho y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas.

La pelota golpeó en el estómago a Tai haciendo que se arrodillase por la impresión. Jou se asustó y corrió hacia allí, se detuvo a algunos pasos y movió las manos delante de él hasta que acertó a posarlas sobre los hombros de su amigo. Mientras tanto, el otro no podía dejar de reír sonoramente.

―Veo que tienes puntería para lo que quieres ―dijo entre carcajadas al tiempo que se sobaba la barriga, intentando mitigar el dolor.

―¿Qué dices? ―preguntó con disgusto el mayor―. ¡Ha sido un accidente! ¡Te prometo que no quería...!

―Relájate, era una broma.

Se levantaron tambaleándose un poco, uno por estar dolorido y el otro porque su visión borrosa empezaba a marearle. Llevó por inercia los ojos hacia su reloj de pulsera pero obviamente no consiguió distinguir esos pequeños números. Estiró el brazo hacia su amigo, casi propinándole un puñetazo sin querer. Taichi lo esquivó riendo de nuevo y sujetó su delgada muñeca para poder mirar la hora.

―Son las cuatro y veinte.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi examen es dentro de solo cuarenta minutos! ―se escandalizó Jou.

Corrió hacia la esquina donde había dejado su mochila y se la colgó al hombro mientras se apresuraba a salir de la plaza.

Justamente ese fue el momento que eligió Hikari para ir hacia ellos, bajando las largas escaleras que daban a la improvisada pista de fútbol mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermano. Así que, entre su despiste y la casi ceguera del joven, la colisión era inevitable. Fue una de esas caídas en las que te das cuenta de lo duro que está el suelo.

―¡Lo siento! ¡No te he visto! ―se disculpó Jou mientras sacaba las gafas del bolsillo y se las ponía―. Es que no veo sin... ¡Kari! De verdad que ha sido un accidente.

―Tranquilo, creo que la peor parte te la has llevado tú ―dijo ella señalando los papeles que se habían escapado de la mochila mal cerrada de su amigo.

―¡El examen! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

El chico recogió todo lo más rápido que pudo, arrugando los folios y apretujándolos en el hueco abierto. Cuando parecía que ya iba a salir corriendo se detuvo y tendió la mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella se apresuró a incorporarse para no hacerle perder más tiempo. Se dedicaron una sonrisa antes de que él se diera la vuelta.

Mientras Hikari observaba el pelo azulado de su amigo perdiéndose en la lejanía, no pudo evitar reír.

―Creo que Jou nunca va a cambiar ―dijo Taichi acercándose a su hermana.

―Ni tú tampoco. Mamá me ha pedido que te busque porque Yamato y Sora han llamado varias veces, al parecer habíais quedado para algo y están furiosos...

―¡Había olvidado el trabajo! ¡Van a matarme!

Entonces fue el mayor de los Yagami el que echó a correr escaleras arriba. La joven rio de nuevo, parecía que esos dos siempre tenían prisa. Uno por despistado, el otro por ser, tal vez, demasiado previsor.

Cuando ya se iba vio algo moviéndose por el suelo. Un pequeño papel cuadrado era mecido por el viento y se apresuró a atraparlo. Lo primero que distinguió fueron dos palabras: _Jou Kido_.

No muchos minutos más tarde, el susodicho llegaba acelerado al lugar donde se iba a llevar a cabo el examen. Rebuscó en su mochila para sacar los papeles arrugados y los estiró nerviosamente intentando leerlos. Odiaba ese repaso de última hora, siempre le daba la sensación de que no sabía nada y le bajaba el autoestima, pero no podía evitarlo. Simplemente para él era imposible quedarse quieto mientras aguardaba en esa interminable cola.

Casi no recordaba de qué se iba a examinar. Sí, había estudiado muchísimo, pero también para el resto de cursos a los que estaba matriculado durante las vacaciones. En ese caso era algo relativamente sencillo, una prueba para conseguir un título de inglés. Tenía claro que necesitaba aprender idiomas y no los había en la carrera de medicina.

Llegó por fin su turno y miró a la recepcionista sintiéndose algo perdido.

―Eh... Hola.

Ella levantó una ceja al ver que se quedaba quieto. Estaba claro que algo se le estaba olvidando a Jou, tan claro como que esa mujer estaba ya harta de trabajar. Se removió en la silla, seguramente incómoda por mantener tanto tiempo la misma postura.

―Deme su recibo para que lo selle ―dijo en tono cortante, parecía que siempre le tocaba a ella lidiar con los desorientados.

―¿Mi recibo? ¡Ah, claro! Un momento, por favor.

El chico se apartó de la fila para dejar pasar al siguiente y empezó a rebuscar en su mochila. Conforme más folios sacaba, más se desesperaba. Estaba seguro de que había guardado en la mochila aquel papel que le dieron cuando pagó la tasa para poder hacer el examen. Vació allí mismo el contenido entero y lo revolvió con ansiedad. ¿Dónde estaba el dichoso recibo?

Varios minutos más tarde, llenos de miradas curiosas de los demás jóvenes de la sala y de indirectas convertidas en reproches de la recepcionista, tuvo que detenerse. Por muchas vueltas que le diera a la mochila, estaba claro que el papel no estaba allí.

Se levantó, guardó el revoltijo en el que se habían transformado sus apuntes y casi empujó a un chico para volver al primer lugar de la fila.

―Verá, creo que me lo he dejado en casa. O sino lo he perdido.

―En ese caso tendrá que encontrarlo y esperar a otra convocatoria del examen ―dijo la mujer mirándolo con fastidio―. Hay una dentro de medio año.

¿Cómo dos simples palabras podían causar tanta angustia? Jou no podía esperar medio año.

No solo por las horas de estudio que ya había perdido, también porque entonces le coincidiría con clases de la Universidad y no podía permitirse eso. No por nada hacía esos cursos en vacaciones. A pesar de los comentarios de Taichi sobre su locura creciente al querer estudiar incluso cuando no hay clases.

―¡No puede hacerme eso! ¡Necesito presentarme a este examen! ―exclamó desesperado.

―Sin el recibo no hay examen.

―Pero yo...

―Que pase el siguiente ―lo interrumpió la recepcionista ignorándolo por completo.

Pero el chico no se apartó, sino que estiró los brazos a ambos lados de la ventanilla y se acercó a la mujer. La peste de la colonia demasiado dulce que usaba hizo que aguantara la respiración, pero no detuvo su empeño.

―¡Por favor! ¡Tiene que hacer una excepción!

―¡Apártese de aquí! ¡Si no se va inmediatamente tendré que llamar a alguien para que lo eche!

Un joven intentó quitar a Jou de su camino, claramente exasperado por la innecesaria espera, pero él se aferró a la pared mientras seguía pidiendo que le permitieran examinarse.

En ese momento, una chica bastante más pequeña que el resto se abrió paso hasta el principio de la cola, recibiendo miradas molestas de muchos que creían que se estaba colando. Hikari resopló, consiguiendo apartar a un par de personas que hacían de barrera entre ella y el lugar del que provenían los gritos de su amigo, y vio el panorama.

Tuvo que aguantar una carcajada, los años no hacían que el histerismo del mayor del grupo menguara.

―¡Jou! ―lo llamó mientras corría hacia él―. He encontrado esto en el suelo después de que nos chocáramos. Menos mal que ponía la dirección de la academia, sino no te habría encontrado a tiempo...

Él se giró casi con violencia al escucharla. Le quitó el papel de las manos y sonrió exultante al ver de lo que se trataba. Golpeó con fuerza con la palma de la mano sobre la mesa de la recepcionista al tiempo que le mostraba el papel.

―Le dije que no estaba mintiendo. Aquí tiene mi recibo.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos y selló la pequeña hoja mientras mascullaba entre dientes algo que sonó parecido a "estos jóvenes de hoy en día...". La multitud entera pareció aliviada por aquello, porque el examen se estaba retrasando por el escándalo que el chico había montado. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y plantó un sonoro beso en la frente de Hikari antes de darse la vuelta para entrar al aula.

―¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos vemos esta noche! ―gritó sobre su hombro.

―¡Suerte! ―deseó ella mientras notaba que se ponía algo colorada.

A su alrededor se escucharon murmullos pero no supo si se debía a la acción de Jou o era la única que le había dado importancia.

De pronto, pensó que era fantástica la idea de Mimi de que las chicas se arreglaran en su casa para la salida de esa noche. Le apetecía ponerse guapa.

Horas después, Hikari llegaba acompañada de sus amigas al bar donde habían quedado todos. Escuchaba a medias el monólogo de Mimi acerca del nuevo color del que quería teñir su pelo y las exclamaciones de entusiasmo que Miyako le regalaba cada vez que se tomaba una pausa para respirar. Sora tampoco parecía prestar mucha atención mientras buscaba la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

Yamato bebía tranquilamente una cerveza mientras charlaba con Koushiro y el pelirrojo daba vueltas y más vueltas a su vaso sin probar la bebida. Takeru hablaba por teléfono con Iori intentando convencerle de que fuera a pesar de no tener la edad suficiente. Las saludaron con un gesto y las chicas se sentaron juntas en un extremo de la mesa.

Poco después llegaron Daisuke, Ken y Taichi, que discutían sobre un partido de fútbol. Sora no tardó en sumarse a la conversación poniéndose de parte de los más jóvenes para exasperación del mayor.

Kari tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirar sobre su hombro en dirección a la puerta. Miyako le preguntó en un par de ocasiones si buscaba algo pero su amiga fingió que solamente estaba aburrida.

―¿Jugamos al billar? ―propuso Yamato un rato después.

―Sí, quiero la revancha por la partida de la semana pasada ―dijo Tai fulminándolo con la mirada.

Prepararon la mesa y el juego empezó, mientras las chicas charlaban acerca de amoríos pasados. El tema incomodaba a Hikari porque no creía tener mucho que contar de ello y trató de ignorar las preguntas acerca de si estaba interesada en alguien.

―Ahí está Jou ―informó Mimi levantándose y agitando la mano para que el joven las viera.

Llegó a la mesa esquivando los palos de billar de sus amigos que eran un arma en potencia, en especial en manos de Daisuke que se las solía arreglar para golpear a todo el mundo. Se sentó y se estiró un poco, cogió la cerveza que Yamato había dejado abandonada y dio un trago mientras se rascaba el ojo. La más pequeña lo observó de reojo hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

―¿Qué tal te ha ido el examen?

―Creo que bien, menos un ejercicio que estaba hecho con mala idea... ―Jou se calló un momento, volviendo a repasar mentalmente el examen―. Pero bueno, supongo que está aprobado.

―Eso es genial, ya tienes otro título más ―dijo Sora.

―Todos deberías sacaros alguno, nunca se sabe si se necesitarán.

Hikari hizo una nota mental diciéndose que debía apuntarse a un montón de cursos y academias. Después frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿A qué venían esas reacciones?

―Chicas, que alguna se cambie por Daisuke o vamos a perder otra vez ―pidió Taichi.

―¡Oye! No soy el único malo ―se quejó el aludido.

―Eres el único que se las arregla para pegar al camarero cada vez que pasa y no has tocado ni una sola bola ―dijo Koushiro.

―Venga, Jou, anímate ―llamó Yamato―. Sino van a decir que han perdido por Daisuke en lugar de aceptar lo buenos que somos.

El mayor negó con la cabeza, estaba cansado y no le apetecía jugar. Insistieron a las chicas una por una, Mimi les lanzó una mirada de fastidio que les hizo desistir y Sora alegó que le dolía la muñeca. Por su parte, Hikari balbuceó algo colorada que no le apetecía, aunque en realidad no quería jugar porque era muy mala y les haría perder de todas maneras. Fue Miyako la que terminó por levantarse para que se callaran de una vez.

En la primera tirada hizo que la bola blanca saliera volando de la mesa y rebotara sonoramente contra el suelo. Rodó entre los pies de la gente mientras Ken y Takeru intentaban atraparla y consiguieron recuperarla cerca de la barra.

La chica sonrió avergonzada pero se dispuso a intentarlo de nuevo. Esta vez, todos retrocedieron unos pasos. Pero sorprendentemente consiguió meter dos bolas. Y cuando ganaron, la excusa que dio el equipo contrario fue que tenía la suerte del principiante. El orgullo de hombres les podía.

Después se sentaron todos a charlar. Algunas jarras de cerveza bien fría fueron pasando por la mesa y vaciándose en sus gargantas, menos la que tiró Mimi sin querer y mojó entero a Koushiro.

La joven seguía disculpándose y dándole servilletas para que se secase cuando el dueño del bar se subió al pequeño escenario de la esquina para anunciar que empezaba el karaoke.

―¿Cantamos algo? ―preguntó Mimi con entusiasmo, olvidando por completo a Kou y la cerveza derramada.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y se fue al baño para intentar limpiarse mejor, pero la peste a alcohol ya no tenía remedio.

Sora aceptó y subieron las dos, sonó bastante bien la canción aunque no sabían la letra entera. Miyako arrastró a Ken al escenario y cantó casi ella sola, porque el chico, completamente colorado, intentó que no se le escuchase alejándose del micro todo lo que podía. Cuando bajaron le hizo prometer a su amiga que no volvería a hacerle eso. Ella asintió con la cabeza sonriendo pero él sabía que la promesa se le olvidaría la próxima vez que salieran.

―Propongo algo ―dijo Daisuke cogiendo once palillos y partiendo uno―. El que saque el corto tendrá que subir a cantar solo una canción que elijamos los demás. Que todavía hay varios a los que no he escuchado nunca.

El grupo entonces se dividió entre el entusiasmo de unos pocos y el pánico de otros. Las protestas no sirvieron de nada cuando Taichi y Mimi secundaron la idea. Nadie en su sano juicio intentaría llevar la contraria a esos tres juntos.

Koushiro fue el primero, su mano tembló ligeramente y suspiró aliviado al ver que su palillo estaba entero. Jou cerró con fuerza los ojos y abrió uno para atisbar el que había elegido, por suerte también era de los largos. Yamato sacó uno y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia al ver que no era el roto, le hubiera dado igual tener que cantar.

Le tocó el turno a Hikari, quien miró las pequeñas puntas de madera como si fueran peligrosas. Cogió uno pero cambió de idea y sacó otro. Y con horror vio que su palillo era corto.

Oh, no.

―¡Te ha tocado! ―exclamó Miya entusiasmada―. ¡Venga, que nunca te he oído cantar!

La otra tragó saliva sonoramente e intentó negarse.

―Yo no quería participar en esto, me habéis obligado y no...

―Calla y sube, casi todos hemos cantado alguna vez, es divertido ―la interrumpió Mimi obligándola a levantarse.

Entre las dos la subieron al escenario y eligieron la canción entre risas. Iban a aprovechar la ocasión para recordar viejos tiempos, seguro que sus amigos reían cuando escucharan la elección. Se sentaron y aguardaron pacientemente a que Hikari se decidiera a empezar.

El foco que iluminaba al que cantaba cegaba un poco a la chica, que pestañeó tratando de acostumbrarse.

A Jou le dio pena. Parecía un pequeño pájaro encerrado en una jaula con ese vestido blanco que dejaba entrever su frágil cuerpo.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y trató de dar ánimos silenciosos a su amiga cuando vio que dirigía una mirada de súplica hacia la mesa. Los gritos de los demás diciendo que cantase hicieron que la joven cerrase los ojos con fuerza. Bueno, cuanto antes empezara antes acabaría la tortura.

―_Al cielo pido un favor... Que tú me quieras a mí..._

Y en el momento en que las primeras palabras salieron de la garganta de Hikari, Jou se convenció de que ya no le recordaba a un pájaro.

Porque ninguno puede cantar tan mal.

Y entendió lo que se suele decir de los que desafinan de esa manera, verdaderamente parecía que estaban torturando a un gato por los chillidos nada melodiosos que emitía la pequeña Yagami.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar en la mesa, porque reconocieron la canción que habían elegido. Era la misma que Tai, Jou y Mimi cantaron muchos años atrás en el mundo digital, todos conocían la historia. Primero la clientela del bar pareció creer que la "cantante" estaba bromeando, pero conforme avanzaba la canción quedó claro que no sabía hacerlo mejor, y algunas carcajadas comenzaron a escucharse. No tardaron en llegar las palabras hirientes diciéndole que se callara.

El mayor miró a Hikari con pena. Ella había abierto los ojos y miraba con angustia el suelo mientras intentaba acabar cuanto antes.

Y su instinto protector se activó, no podía dejarla sufrir. No sola al menos.

Así que, mientras los demás discutían con un par de hombres que habían llegado a insultar a la joven, Jou subió al escenario y cogió el otro micro.

―_Tarde o temprano serás tú mi hombre_ ―cantó.

En esa ocasión la risa fue más escandalosa y se extendió en todo el bar. La chica se volvió hacia su amigo con gesto de sorpresa y después le dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras cantaban a coro.

Fue, probablemente, la actuación más desastrosa que se había presenciado en el lugar. Porque parecía que aquello se había convertido en una competición de desafinar más. Pero lo cierto era que los cantantes olvidaron el mal rato y disfrutaron de destrozar juntos la canción.

―_Tengo la fe_ ―cantaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

A pesar de que más de uno creía que le sangrarían los oídos, recibieron un caluroso aplauso cuando terminaron.

Bajaron del escenario riendo y volvieron a la mesa con los demás. La mayoría estaban sorprendidos de lo que había hecho Jou y de lo mal que cantaba Hikari.

―Es que es rarísimo, debería estar prohibido que las chicas guapas cantasen así... ―decía Daisuke.

Taichi lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. No se sabía si era por el insulto o el halago, pero el chichón de castigo no tardaría en hacer su aparición.

―Por eso no quería subir ―se quejó la joven cruzándose de brazos.

―Pues yo me he divertido ―dijo el mayor riendo de nuevo―. Creo que deberíamos repetirlo algún día. Sobre todo si queremos destrozar los oídos de los demás.

―Me encantaría.

Se sonrieron y se volvieron para prestar atención a una pareja que acababa de subir al escenario. Después de ellos, casi cualquiera parecería un profesional, así que les pareció que cantaban estupendamente. Eso sí, el aplauso que recibieron al final fue menor que el que ellos se habían ganado con su actuación.

Una hora después el sueño comenzó a vencer a algunos. Jou había madrugado para estudiar y Koushiro no había dormido la noche anterior por acabar no sé qué programa. Además, Yamato dijo que tenía ensayo con su banda temprano al día siguiente y prefería irse a descansar un poco.

―Yo también estoy cansada, creo que me voy a casa ―dijo Hikari.

―Espera un rato, yo todavía tengo ganas de ir a otro bar del que me han hablado bien ―se quejó Taichi.

―Puedo irme sola.

―Ni de broma.

―Pero...

―Kari, yo te acompaño a tu casa ―se ofreció Jou.

Ella asintió con la cabeza entusiasmada. Se despidió de todos rápido, antes de que alguien más se apuntase, y se llevó a su amigo de la mano para no perderlo entre la multitud de camino a la salida. O, al menos, con esa excusa.

Una vez fuera se obligó a soltar sus dedos. Notaba un cosquilleo recorriéndole la piel donde habían estado en contacto.

Caminaron un rato en silencio. Uno de esos que no son incómodos, de los que hace que parezca que ganas confianza con la persona que está a tu lado. Como si el hecho de no necesitar rellenarlos con palabras fuera una muestra de amistad.

Terminaron charlando de cosas sin demasiada importancia, contándose alguna que otra inquietud y opinando acerca de películas. El paseo, aunque era bastante largo, llegó a su fin más rápido de lo que Hikari habría querido. Se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta de su casa y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Jou.

Él sonrió al darse cuenta de que volvía a recordarle a un pájaro. Tal vez uno de esos pequeños que surcaban el cielo y comían las migajas que encontraban por la calle. Aunque también podía compararla con un pequeño gato por sus grandes ojos, que lo miraban con un brillo diferente al de siempre.

Tan sumergido estaba en esa reflexión que se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que la mirada cobriza de su amiga estaban más cerca de lo normal.

―Tienes que prometerme que volveremos a cantar juntos ―pidió en un susurro.

―Por supuesto, cuando quieras ―afirmó él.

La chica sonrió contenta.

―Gracias por lo que has hecho hoy, has transformado un momento horrible en un bonito recuerdo.

Cuando Hikari se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla rozando la comisura de sus labios, Jou notó que el color rojo empezaba a reinar en su cara. Ella se dio la vuelta y entró en su casa, dedicándole un sonrisa nada inocente antes de cerrar la puerta. Como prometiéndole que aquello era solo el principio.

Al parecer el pequeño pájaro, el gato de grandes ojos, había estado escondiendo una esbelta pantera. Y él acababa de darse cuenta.

.

* * *

Me he excedido un poco con las palabras, espero que no sea mucho problema. Bueno, ni el humor es mi fuerte ni estos dos personajes juntos, he hecho lo que he podido. La canción es la versión latina de la del capítulo 25 de Digimon Adventure.

Suerte a todas las que participan en el concurso y gracias a todo el que lea :)

***Editado:** _La imagen del fic ha sido hecha por **Ahiru-san**, como premio por haber ganado el concurso. ¡Gracias, te ha quedado preciosa!_


End file.
